Since each of an electrically driven vehicle and a hybrid vehicle has a low noise, a pedestrian or the like hardly perceives approach of this vehicle when the vehicle travels at low speed at which a road noise of the vehicle itself is small. For this reason, such a low-noise vehicle as the electrically driven vehicle and the hybrid vehicle includes a vehicle approach notification device that generates a warning sound which is a continuous sound evoking a traveling state of the vehicle during traveling to thereby warn a pedestrian or the like about approach of the vehicle (for example, see PTLs 1 and 2).